The Amazing Prison Break Story
Three years after the Second Antarctic War, an elite Germpengan commando who escaped to Gexon managed to locate the prison that most of his fellow teammates were imprisoned in. Assembling an elite group of fellow commandos, will he be reunited with his friends without getting caught? Chapter 1:A very nice day It was a good morning in Gexon City, the capital of the massive Gexonan Empire and the location of the maginificent Imperial Palace of Gexon. Since Gexon didn't enter Antarctic War II, most citizens did not experience the post-war poverty and living conditions that other Allied or Axis nations did. In fact, it granted the UK, Ming and Germpengy about 300 million Nehco (a Nehco is worth 3 CPC at that time) and many workers to rebuild themselves. Inside an apartment suite in a more affluent part of the capital, a young Germpengan who was about 28 years old was woken up by an advanced digital alarm. The first thing that he did was to stop it from ringing. Unfortunately, he swung it to the floor by accident. CRACK! This young penguin was named Martin. It just happened that he was also a wanted fugitive as a result of serving as an elite commando of Germpengy during AWII. Martin:"Ohh geez, I gotta get a new clock." After finishing his shower and brushing his teeth, Martin approached a safe hidden inside his closet. Being an advanced safe, it will only unlock after his eyes are scanned and identified. This type of safe was only available in Gexon at that time. By that year, only wealthy Gexonans can afford to buy one. After he was identified, Martin pressed the passcode that consisted of about 30 numbers and opened it, revealing five briefcases. One of these contained gold bars worth tens of millions of CPC, another contained diamonds worth tens of millions of CPC, the third contained a certificate of his shares in a company owned by the government as well as his will, the fourth contained about three million Gexonan Nehcos and the last contained 5 million UK pounds. With the exception of the will, all of these were illegal contrabands. Martin bought the shares with a large amount of Nehcoes, which he gained from selling some of the gold bars and diamonds. Some of the diamonds and gold bars were mined by Allied Prisoners of War during the war. Most were just stolen from countries invaded by Adolf Iceler. As for the 5 million pounds, they were actually counterfeit notes. Because they were all similar-looking, Martin struggled with choosing the one which contained all the Nehco banknotes. Alas, he found the right one. The ex-Icetzi took a stack of it, took out the rubber band and put all of them into his wallet. After that, he set out to buy an alarm clock by waddling to the large shopping complex nearby. ---- Given the required Nehco by Martin, the cashier sold him the alarm clock. He put it into his inventory and walked away. As he didn't have breakfast, Martin waddled to the section of the mall where some restaurants were located at. Suddenly, one restaurant